1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable terminal, which has an imaging function and a communication function, for picking up an image and transmitting the picked-up image to another terminal when the portable terminal receives a predetermined e-mail, and a communication system using the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to enable a user to pick up an image by remote control, a mobile telephone having a communication function and an imaging function, which performs an imaging operation when the mobile telephone receives an e-mail and stores the picked-up image (image data), has been available. (For example, refer to JP-A-2003-143261.)
Likewise, as a mobile telephone which enables to pick up an image by remote control, a mobile telephone for picking up an image immediately when the mobile telephone receives a predetermined e-mail and transmitting the picked-up image to a terminal corresponding to the e-mail address indicated by the predetermined e-mail has been available.
JP-A-2003-143261 is referred to as a related art.
However, the above mobile telephone transmits an e-mail to another terminal each time the mobile telephone picks up an image. Therefore, a battery of the mobile telephone rapidly consumes. Further, the communication cost increases.
If another terminal receives a large number of e-mails transmitted from the mobile telephone, the user of the another terminal cannot view all picked-up images unless the user opens and checks the e-mails one by one. Therefore, the number of operation times increases and the work is very troublesome for the user.